heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
New York City/Residents
Below is an index of residents of New York City. They exist on Earth-616 unless otherwise stated. __TOC__ Resident Index of New York City * Charlie * Clyde * Cyrus Black * Dave * Dr. John Thomas * Junior Gates * Leila Taylor * Major Carlson * Pete London Adamson (Earth-616) Adamson was Tso Zhung's personal assistant. Adele Santiago (Earth-616) Adele Santiago was a nurse and physical therapist to Victor Hierra. Al (Earth-616) Al and Rocky were caught during an attempted car theft by Hulk and Betty Ross. As the Hulk scared off the crooks, he begans to change back into Bruce Banner. Taking advantage of this, Rocky took a shot at Bruce and they both fled away . Al (FDNY) (Earth-616) Al and his partner witnessed Spider-Man coming out the ruins of a collapsed building. Aleshia (Earth-616) Aleshia defended the mutants from Kadril's accusations of killing Captain America during Onslaught. Allan Stevens (Earth-616) Network reporter Allan Stevens entered the House of Shadows on the outskirts of New York City, trying to debunk it as a hoax, only to be severely shocked and captured by the haunted house itself. He was then eventually rescued by Dr. Strange, but couldn't remember anything happened inside the house . Andrew Bolt (Earth-616) Councilman Andrew Bolt asked Captain America to endorse his political campaign, but he kindly refused. Congressional candidate Andrew Bolt met Captain America again, but this time Cap publicly announced his endorsement for him. When the news reported of the Skrull impersonating Cap, Bolt's reputation was shattered. Angela (Earth-616) Angela was saved by Paul Stacy from a building on fire. Angelina (Earth-616) Angelina was a little girl who, despite Spider-Man's efforts, was about to die due to the accidental explosion of a nearby cooling-machine full of freon. She and Spidey were eventually spared by Death and brought back to life . Ann (Reporter) (Earth-616) Ann received the news from the press conference where Trapster publicly confessed to have killed Joey Z, framing Spider-Man for murder. Artie (Earth-616) Artie and Jim recognized Karen Page at the grave of Matt Murdock. Balin (NYC) (Earth-616) Mr. Balin was attacked by the Night Terror in the intelligence station where he escaped from. Bert (NYC) (Earth-616) Bert was the owner of one of Deadpool's favorite bar, which was attacked and raided by Black Tom's mercenaries . Big Al (Earth-616) Big Al sold a motorcycle to Spider-Man. Big Albert (Earth-616) Big Albert was a member of the Grady Gang, who was defeated by the Avenging Angel. Big Eddie (Earth-616) Big Eddie, together with Charlie and Rocky, was caught stealing fur coats by Yellowjacket, who defeated them and delivered them to the police . Bill Brinkly (Earth-616) Bill Brinkly hosted a television program abount a haunted house on the outskirts of New York City, trying to debunk it as a hoax. Bill Brinkly kept his cameras trained on the outside of the house, while network reporter Allan Stevens entered the house with a portable microphone, although he stopped broadcasting after a few seconds . Billy Kozliewski (Earth-616) Billy Kozliewski was an acquaintance of Norbert Ebersol. Bob (Announcer) (Earth-616) Bob was a Channel 9 News announcer who witnessed Peter Parker declaring his mistake of registering his identity, giving his allegiance to the non-registered, and giving a description of the Negative Zone Prison, where the caught superhumans were imprisoned for life during the Civil War. Boinard (Earth-616) Boinard with Blackie and other crooks, was captured by Spider-Man during a robbery trumped-up by the Green Goblin . Brad (NYC) (Earth-616) Brad and Mikey were two byciclists who were caught by Spider-Man after causing an accident. Bryan Deemer (Earth-616) (Earth-616) Bryan Deemer announced on television a mob attack against the Human Torch. Carl (Reporter) (Earth-616) Carl reported live from the press conference where Trapster publicly confessed to have killed Joey Z, framing Spider-Man for murder. Carlos D'Agostino (Earth-616) European ganster Carlos D'Agostino hired Hobgoblin to steal a ledger book from the office of Wilson Fisk. The ledger was in turn stolen to him by Spider-Man . Carol (Earth-616) Carol and Harold witnessed Mr. Hyde getting out the elevator at the ballroom level reserved for Joe Robertson's farewell party. She supposedly was Brad's girlfriend. Casey (NYC) (Earth-616) Casey hired Ben Grimm as a construction worker. Catherine Palumbo (Earth-616) Chaterine Palumbo was the nurse who assisted Trapster after he encountered the Ghost Rider. Cecil B. Vigarro (Earth-616) Cecil B. Vigarro was a movie director for the 'Toxic Shock Pictures' film company. Charles Cooley (Earth-616) Charles Cooley kidnapped [[Cassandra Lang (Earth-616)|Cassandra Lang and was eventually defeated by Ant-Man and Jack of Hearts. Charley (Guard) (Earth-616) Charley was a corrupt prison guard who didn't help Alan Fagan. Charlie (NYC) (Earth-616) Charlie was a friend of Johnny Storm. Charlie later encountered Cyclops in Manhattan. He ran terrified when he witnessed Triton arrived at a pier in New York City. Charlie (Sewer Worker) (Earth-616) Charlie was a sewer worker who witnessed the Abomination wandering the New York sewers. Charlotte (Earth-616) Charlotte was saved by Nightcrawler from a fall of construction bricks. Cheryl Porter (Earth-616) For a long time, Cheryl Porter lived and worked overseas, where she met her husband Geoff. During their honeymoon, she discovered they were aboard a smuggling ship to bring the Titanium Man in the United States. Fearing for Geoff's life, she alerted Tony Stark with an anonimous call, but she was spotted and soon pursued by the The Mercenary, so she snuck into Stark's car to get his help. Stark agreed and took her to his lodge in the Adirondack Mountains. Intending to trick Cheryl into letting him into the lodge's bunker, the Mercenary disguised himself as Stark, only to be mistakenly slain by Vincend Sandhurst, who died in turn seconds later. Cheryl was eventually rescued by the real Tony Stark and brought back to New York City. Chesterton (Earth-616) Mr. Chesterton was a representative for the council of crime bosses in New York City, who told Tombstone that his application had been rejected because of Nick Kaska . Chico (Earth-616) (Earth-616) Chico was a club bouncer who happened to know Johnny Storm. Chuck (Anchorman) (Earth-616) Chuck and Katy reported the news about Bloody Mary's serial beatings. Conner (Earth-616) Sean's son, Conner was rescued by Spider-Man from a building on fire. Curtis (Earth-616) Curtis was one of the ball court punks who were reprimanded by Spider-Man. Some time later, he was attacked by the Anti-Venom in the Brooklyn Navy Yard. Cyrus Barger (Earth-616) District Attorney Cyrus Barger didn't believe Kirsten McDuffie's advice to arrest Daredevil. Dan (Radar Technician) (Earth-616) Dan was a non-commissioned officer who ordered to switch on red alert as soon as an unidentified blip was plunging toward Midtown, approaching from inland. Danny (NYC) (Earth-616) Danny was one of Cassie Lang's schoolmates. David Schmidt (Earth-616) David Schmidt was the governor of New York during the H'Mojen invasion. He ordered the Imperator to deal with Spider-Man and the Fantastic Four. Diane (Earth-616) Diane witnessed Carnage kill accountant Martin Skolburg . Dirk (Earth-616) Dirk was a divorce lawyer who was introduced to J. Jonah Jameson by his wife . Dis (Earth-616) Dis was a gang member who was attacked by the Night Terror. Dougie Horton (Earth-616) Dougie Horton was a runaway kid rescued from Murderworld by Spider-Man and the Black Cat. Duff (Earth-616) Duff was a street thug who was confronted and defeated by Puma . Eddie (Thug) (Earth-616) Eddie and another thug attacked Bishop, only to be rescued by him from Mountjoy's assault. Eduardo (Earth-616) Eduardo was a television reporter. Ella (Earth-616) Ella was one of Doktor Suhner's patients. Elliott Pasko (Earth-616) Elliott Pasko was a young inventor represented pro bono by Foggy Nelson. Fast Charlie (Earth-616) Fast Charlie was beaten by Bloody Mary for abusing his wife. Fine (Earth-616) Doctor Fine gave Peter Parker a chance to find the money for his aunt's hospital bill. A while later, Dr. Fine asked Foggy Nelson to talk with the children hospitalized in the Memorial Sloan Kettering Cancer Center. Foxy Briggs (Earth-616) Infamous robber Foxy Briggs was spotted by Patch talking to a seaman about loading a cargo of nuclear devices at Pier 6 . Frank (Cameraman) (Earth-616) Frank was a cameraman who covered the violent outbursts in New York City which followed the manhunt for Curt Connors. Frank (Sewer Worker) (Earth-616) Frank was a sewer worker who witnessed the Abomination wandering the New York sewers . Frosty (Earth-616) Frosty and Gooch Herbert hassled the teenage Francis Klum for using the sophomore washroom. Before they could pummel him, Francis' older brother Garrison intervened, beating up Herbert and smashing his face into a urinal . Gaston (NYC) (Earth-616) Gaston was shot in the back by his boss. Geoff (Earth-616) Geoff was a sailor who met and married Cheryl Porter. During their honeymoon, he was serving on the smuggling ship used to bring the Titanium Man in the United States . Gish (Earth-616) Gish was a street thug who was confronted and defeated by Puma . Gonzales (Earth-616) Mr. Gonzales was harassed and beaten by the Sons of the Serpent . Gooch Herbert (Earth-616) Gooch Herbert and Frosty hassled the teenage Francis Klum for using the sophomore washroom. Before they could pummel him, Francis' older brother Garrison intervened, beating up Herbert and smashing his face into a urinal . Grant Buckner (Earth-616) Grant Buckner was one of Peter Parker's defense attorney when he was accused of first-degree murder . Hammer (Boxer) (Earth-616) Hammer was a boxer who was beaten by Eddie March in his last ring match . Hanson (Earth-616) Mr. Hanson was the attorney for Frank Castle when he was arrested for hunting the Full Moon Killer . Harold (Earth-616) Harold and Louise mistook Edwin Jarvis for a bum, when he was looking for help after escaping from the Masters of Evil's hideout . Years later, Harold and Carol witnessed Mr. Hyde getting out the elevator at the ballroom level reserved for Joe Robertson's farewell party. Some time later, Harold was working at the Uptown hotel where Felicia Hardy booked a reservation . Harold Jackson (Earth-616) Harold Jackson was a jeweler who was robbed by the Chameleon. Harrigan (Earth-616) Mr. Harrigan was acquitted of serial killing charges, moved against him by F.B.I. agent Carson . Harry (Informer) (Earth-616) Harry told Ben Urich what he knew about the Black Tarantula. Harry (Security Guard) (Earth-616) Harry was a security guard who faced the Spider-Carnage. . Some time later, his partner Sid was attacked by Flesh. Helen Carroway (Earth-616) Dr. Helen Carroway was a city coroner who autopsied the automaton of J. Jonah Jameson. Henry (Earth-616) Harry was a security guard who faced the Spider-Carnage . Herb (Guard) (Earth-616) Herb and his partner Marty Herb barely escaped their lives when their armored car was attacked by Electro. . Herman (Earth-616) Herman and Mabel witnessed the Blob and Unus the Untouchable rob an armored car. Hershey (Earth-616) Hershey and his owner Sammy were saved by Spider-Man after their building caught fire . Hillman Barto (Earth-616) Dr. Hillman Barto, part of the subsidiary R&D team for Adarco, introduced Alexander Ellis to the Annexing unit . Hiram Barney (Earth-616) Hiram Barney was a theatrical agent who once suggested Dr. Strange to use the arts he possessed to amuse idlers in nightclubs. Seeking a means of earning money, Strange eventually decided to follow up the offer, however Hiram declined . Hizzoner (Earth-616) Judge Hizzoner took pity on the Molten Man and let him go without any punishment since he had agreed to pay for damage he has caused. Honey (Earth-616) Honey was a guest at the 40 Motel where Peter Parker was staying with his family. She soon recognized his face as the one on the front page of the Daily Bugle, and called it in to a friend. Hope (NYC) (Earth-616) Hope was Detective Bolt's girlfriend. Howard (Earth-616) Howard was Jonathan Storm's agent. He offered him a role in the 'Who Wants to Marry a Super Hero?' reality TV series. Howie (Earth-616) Howie was one of the ball court punks who were reprimanded by Spider-Man. Hunt (Earth-616) Hunt was a psychiatrist who fell in love with Typhoid Mary. Mary Walker eventually managed to have him arrested. Hunter (Earth-616) Hospital administrator Ms. Hunter couldn't release any information regarding Dr. Trainer to Peter Parker . Ice Jones (Earth-616) Ice Jones was a friend of DuBose Wilson. J.C. (Earth-616) J.C. was a friend of Devon Lewis. Jake (NYC) (Earth-616) Jake was a rock climber who dated Kirsten McDuffie. Jamar (Earth-616) Jamar was a gangster confronted by the Punisher. Jardiem Salazar (Earth-616) Jardiem Salazar made a name for himself by importing narcotics from south of the border and setting up shop in New York's rougher areas. Jason Burr (Earth-616) Jason Burr was a two-time loser headed for the long fall. Jean Sutherland (Earth-616) Jean Sutherland was a journalist who suspected F.B.I. agent Carson was accessing her notes on the Full Moon Killer's story, while they were actually hacked by the Punisher . Jean Sutherland eventually saved both Carson and the Punisher from Mr. Brazo's men, offering her apartment as a base and providing information to capture the Full Moon Killer . Jean was kidnapped by the Full Moon Killer, but she was eventually rescued by the Punisher . Jeff (NYC) (Earth-616) Jeff was abducted by the Sewer Killer. Jim (NYC) (Earth-616) Jim and Artie recognized Karen Page at the grave of Matt Murdock. Joanne (Earth-616) Lisa was Paul "Paulie" Falcone's girlfriend. Joe (Gangster) (Earth-616) Joe was a gang leader who was shot by a Spider-Man imposter. Joel (Earth-616) Joel was one of the doctors who assisted Peter Parker when he collapsed without any warning. Joey (Child) (Earth-616) After reading Like many other New Yorkers, Joey was concerned that Spider-Man would had quit his superhero career, after the Daily Bugle reported that his outfit was found in a trash can . Joey Ears (Earth-616) Joey Ears was an information broker who told Mr. K the news about Osborn . John (Psychiatrist) (Earth-616) John was one of the two psychiatrists who were treating Typhoid Mary. Josh (NYC) (Earth-616) Josh was a friend of Normie Osborn. Julie (NYC) (Earth-616) Julie was saved by Nightcrawler from a fall of construction bricks. Kadril (Earth-616) Kadril blamed the mutants for killing Captain America during Onslaught. Kaitlin (Earth-616) Kaitlin was a little girl saved by Spider-Man from a building on fire. Karl (NYC) (Earth-616) Karl was an hearing-impaired 77-year-old who was rescued by Spider-Man from being struck by a cab. Katie (Earth-616) Katie was a co-worker of Jean Sutherland. Katie Mae (Earth-616) Reggie and Katie Mae were a couple of popular talk show hosts who interviewed Norman Osborn when he released his autobiography. Katy (Earth-616) Katy and Chuck reported the news about Bloody Mary's serial beatings. Kleiner (Earth-616) When Tombstone attacked Nick Kaska's club, Nigel confronted him with a bazooka . Lana (Earth-616) Future archeologists Lana and Zack retrieved one of Spider-Man's Web-Shooters from the ruins of Manhattan. Lance (NYC) (Earth-616) Lance was one of Cassie Lang's schoolmates. Lane (NYC) (Earth-616) Mrs. Lane let Normie Osborn spend the All Hallows Eve with her son Josh. Larry (Drug Dealer) (Earth-616) Larry was an heroin dealer who was interrogated by the Black Cat about a missing runaway kid. Larry (Security Guard) (Earth-616) Larry was a security guard who faced the Spider-Carnage. Leonard (NYC) (Earth-616) Leonard was mistaken for a robber by Spider-Man. Linda Greico (Earth-616) Linda Greico, age seven, was rescued by Spider-Man after getting herself lost in the city's sewer system, where she went to play with a young friend. Lisa (Earth-616) Lisa was Tommy Kavanagh's girlfriend. L.J. (Earth-616) L.J. was a gang member who was attacked by the Night Terror. Louie (Informant) (Earth-616) Louie told Spider-Man where was located the Sandman's and the Enforcers' hideout. Many years later, he told him where was located the body of Dr. Octopus. Lucy Barton (Earth-616) Lucy Barton met her friend Janet van Dyne when the Avengers came to the bank of her fiance's father to investigate the crime scene of a robbery. She told her she was frightened by her ex-boyfriend Arthur Parks, who got angry when they broke up and accused her of choosing her fiance because of his money . A couple of days later, she was visited by Janet van Dyne, returning from Costa Verde, who told her that Arthur had become the now captured Living Laser, and that at his trial the Avengers would recommend a medical treatment . Luigi (Earth-616) Luigi was an Italian chef and an acquaintance of Matt Murdock. Mabel (Earth-616) Mabel and Herman witnessed the Blob and Unus the Untouchable rob an armored car. Malone (Earth-616) Ms. Malone was rescued by the Ghost Rider when she was attacked by the Night Terror in the intelligence station where he escaped from. Margie (Earth-616) Margie was a Channel 9 News announcer who witnessed Peter Parker declaring his mistake of registering his identity, giving his allegiance to the non-registered, and giving a description of the Negative Zone Prison, where the caught superhumans were imprisoned for life during the Civil War. Mario (Earth-616) Mario was a circus acrobat, who couldn't stretch far enough to catch a falling mate; the seemingly doomed trapezist was however unwittingly saved by Pietro Maximoff . Mark (Doctor) (Earth-616) Mark was one of the doctors who assisted Peter Parker when he collapsed without any warning. Martha (NYC) (Earth-616) Martha fainted as she witnessed the Vision just disappearing into the sidewalk, as the android was stalking the streets looking for the Black Panther . Some time later, the wall of her home was damaged by the battle between Spider-Man and Captain Britain, forcing her husband to call the police . Marty Reeves (Earth-616) Marty Reeves was a writer on the Secret Hospital soap opera, handling all the crime stuff. He gave Mary Jane information about Bazin's former associate Paulie . Marvin (Boxer) (Earth-616) Marvin was a boxer who confronted Joe Smith and Spider-Man at the gym. Matt (Earth-616) Matt was one of Ben Grimm's co-workers. Max (Announcer) (Earth-616) Max was a Channel 9 News announcer who witnessed Peter Parker declaring his mistake of registering his identity, giving his allegiance to the non-registered, and giving a description of the Negative Zone Prison, where the caught superhumans were imprisoned for life during the Civil War. Melissa (Earth-616) Melissa was left catatonic with shock after her significant other Jeff was abducted by the Sewer Killer. Michael (NYC) (Earth-616) Michael and his girlfriend were saved by the Spider-Carnage from a gang of street thugs . Michael Dennager (Earth-616) Michael Dennager was a sixteen year-old drug dealer who was kidnapped by Arcade with Spider-Man and the Black Cat. Michael Gerdes (Earth-616) Attorney Michael Gerdes attended the public memorial following the death of his client, Dr. Octopus. Being the executor of his estate, Gerdes carried out his client's orders by delivering a video recording to Elias Hargrove, Octavius' last surviving relative . Mikey (Earth-616) Mikey and Brad were two byciclists who were caught by Spider-Man after causing an accident. Misty (Earth-616) Misty was defended by his boyfriend when they both were being mugged in the subway . Nathan Spanier (Earth-616) Nathan Spanier was a crooked government agent who allied with Firefox and was eventually defeated by Nick Fury and Scorpio. Ned Zane (Earth-616) Dr. Ned Zane was interviewed by F.B.I. agents Jacob Farber and Elwood McNulty about the Inferno affair. Nick Kaska (Earth-616) Crimelord Nick Kaska asked Tombstone to Spider-Man to get a seat on the council of bosses . When Tombstone returned, claiming to have killed Spidey, Kaska didn't believe him, and was thrown out the window. He was eventually rescued by Spider-Man himself . Nigel (Earth-616) Nigel was a bouncer at Nick Kaska's club, which was attacked by Tombstone . Noel MacReady (Earth-616) Businessman Noel MacReady ran a company who made high-calorie food supplements to help weight lifters bulk up. He hired Chance to take down his rival Enos Warwick . Norton (Earth-616) Norton worked at a certain private club, which J. Jonah Jameson used to attend with Robbie Robertson . Nunzio (Earth-616) Nunzio was a pizza maker who lived in the old Nick Fury's neighborhood. Pete (Reporter) (Earth-616) Pete witnessed the Avengers turning into stone just after at a press conference, but he believed it was a trick used by them to duck out an interview . Philbert (Earth-616) Mr. Philbert was the manager of the bank which was robbed by the Blob and Unus the Untouchable. Phil Dietz (Earth-616) Phil Dietz was an ex convict who attempted to take revenge on Captain Stacy for sending him in prison, but he was eventually defeated by Spider-Man at the Coffee Bean. Pierce McPherson (Earth-616) Pierce McPherson was with the law firm of Johson, McPherson and Rose, who represented the Daily Bugle. Rat (NYC) (Earth-616) Rat and Tommy Kavanagh saved the Kingpin from Hammerhead. Reggie (Earth-616) Reggie and Katie Mae were a couple of popular talk show hosts who interviewed Norman Osborn when he released his autobiography. Richard Davies (Earth-616) Richard Davies acquired spider-senses and enhanced speed during the Spider-Island event. Richard Norris (Earth-616) Alderman Richard K. Norris was one of the three missing top New York officials who were allegedly kidnapped by Scorpio . Rico (Earth-616) Rico was a gang member who wanted to take revenge on Thomas for stealing his Colombian shipment; he chased him into a church, but he was caught and defeated by Nightcrawler . Robert Dennehy (Earth-616) WFET News reporter Robert Dennehy interviewed Johnny Storm at the grave of Matt Murdock. Rocky (Earth-616) Rocky and Al were caught during an attempted car theft by Hulk and Betty Ross. As the Hulk scared off the crooks, he begans to change back into Bruce Banner. Taking advantage of this, Rocky took a shot at Bruce and they both fled away . Some time later, together with Big Eddie and Charlie, Rocky was caught stealing fur coats by Yellowjacket, who defeated them and delivered them to the police . Ryan Sawyer (Earth-616) Ryan Sawyer was a fashion agent who offered a job to Mary Jane Watson-Parker. He then introduced her to Veronica Stahl. Sally Warne (Earth-616) Sally Warne was rescued by the Punisher from Captain Pepper. Sam (NYC) (Earth-616) Sam was told to call the police as soon as Spider-Man appeared hanging from his web . Sammy (Earth-616) Sammy and his pet dog Hershey were saved by Spider-Man after their building caught fire. Sammy (NYC) (Earth-616) Sammy commented that Captain America was a has-been. Sara Bailey (Earth-616) Sara Bailey was a bank employee who was kidnapped by Mojo alongside Spider-Man and Wolverine. After falling in love for Peter Parker, she eventually came back to her time with no memory of what had happened. Saul Sinclair (Earth-616) Saul Sinclair was cured by Dr. Strange from the guilt of his wife's memory. Sean (NYC) (Earth-616) Sean witnessed Spider-Man rescue his son Conner from a building on fire. Selwyn (Earth-616) Selwyn witnessed Spider-Man defeat and capture a gang of crooks at Macy's window . Seymour (Skydiver) (Earth-616) Seymour was a skydiver who bumped into Angel, as the mutant was flying as high as he dared to avoid being seen. Sheila (Reporter) (Earth-616) Sheila was a reporter who covered the violent outbursts in New York City which followed the manhunt for Curt Connors. Sid (Security Guard) (Earth-616) Sid was attacked by Flesh. Simpson (Earth-616) Simpson was one of the three technicians who, while they were working in a research station in Alaska near the very edge of the Arctic Circle, were affected by the Ronan the Accuser's evo-rays and de-evolved into primates. In that brutal state, they challenged Yellowjacket for the dominion upon the Wasp, but they were quickly defeated. When the Avengers finally managed to destroy the Kree device, they were reverted back to their normal selves . Returning to the continental United States, Simpson and his colleagues broke the oath of secrecy sworn to the Avengers and told the press everything about what happened in the Alaska. They actually testified against the Avengers when they were summoned before the Alien Activities Commission by H.W. Craddock for allegedly aiding and abetting Captain Marvel . Later, as they had been altered by the Kree, they were confined in a government research center somewhere beneath the sky-clawing monoliths of New York City and used by Craddock as human guinea pigs for his alien-detection device . Slash-O (Earth-616) Inmate Slash-O was hired by Ariel Tenmore to cut up her father. Smithers (Guard) (Earth-616) Smithers witnessed the Vanisher robbing the national bank by using his teleportation powers to escape from the bank's security guards. Stern (Doctor) (Earth-616) Doctor Stern was a revolutionary ocular surgeon who offered Matthew Murdock to restore an acceptable degree of vision. Suhner (Earth-616) Doktor Suhner was an evil psychiatrist who was confronted and defeated by Dr. Strange in 1975. Sydney Weiss (Earth-616) News Channel 10 anchor Sydney Weiss covered the H'Mojen invasion. Talbert (Earth-616) Mr. Talbert was beaten by Bloody Mary for abusing his wife. Thomas (Earth-616) Thomas and his partner stole a Colombian shipment from Rico's gang. Running from gunshots, he sought refuge into the same church where he served as an altar boy seven years before, and was confronted by an old priest. Thomas was about to kill him, but when the priest got accidentally shot, he changed his mind and apparently repented . Tomy (Earth-616) Tomy was a young gangbanger defeated by Spider-Man . 'Tonio (Earth-616) 'Tonio was a drug dealer affiliated with Michael Dennager. Tony (Construction Worker) (Earth-616) Tony was a construction worker who accidentally let some bricks fall off. Tony Prescott (Earth-616) Tough Tony Prescott was interrogated by Stunner about Kaine. Trash (Gang Member) (Earth-616) Trash was a gang member who was attacked by the Night Terror. Trish Kowalski (Earth-616) Trish Kowalski was the financial controller at Multivex Corporation. Tubby (Earth-616) Tubby was a low-brow comic who worked with Jonathan Powers, hitting him in the face with countless pies, until Powers could stand it no longer and became the Jester . Veronica Stahl (Earth-616) Veronica Stahl signed Mary Jane Watson-Parker as a model. Vic (Earth-616) Vic spotted Tony Stark recharge his chestplate with a car battery and called the police, mistaking him for a thief . Many years later, Vic and Wolfy were confronted and defeated by Daredevil for operatin a bogus cash machine on the corner of 32nd and 3rd. Vinnie (Earth-616) Dr. Vinnie was an underworld-connected doctor who worked for Hobgoblin. Violet Michaelson (Earth-616) Violet Michaelson was an old woman who was attacked by a hulking creature inside her house. William Wolton (Earth-616) City health inspector William B. Wolton was one of the three missing top New York officials who were allegedly kidnapped by Scorpio . Zack (Earth-616) Future archeologists Zack and Lana retrieved one of Spider-Man's Web-Shooters from the ruins of Manhattan. Former Residents Anna Sinclair (Earth-616) Anna Sinclair died in a car crash soon after being struck by her husband. Boff Johnson (Earth-616) Boff Johnson was an illegal arms dealer who was killed by the Punisher when was looking for the Psycho-Cops . James Kapoztas (Earth-616) James Kapoztas was the C.E.O. of Az-Tek, one of the fastest growing automotive companies on the New York Stock Exchange. Suspected of gross negligence, he was attacked by Cardiac, but he was rescued by Spider-Man. He later died at the Mercy General Hospital for heart failure . Kramer (Earth-616) Mr. Kramer ordered the Skyline Killer to murder Giorgio Minelli. He was later killed by the Skyline Killer himself. Martin Skolburg (Earth-616) Accountant Martin Skolburg was a victim of Carnage . Merle (Earth-616) Merle was an illegal wildlife trader who was killed by the Punisher . Minelli (NYC) (Earth-616) Giorgio Minelli was murdered by the Skyline Killer. Morley (Earth-616) Morley was enjoying a drink after work with his friend Stan, when they were both attacked by the Lizard. Ogden (Earth-616) Ogden was inadvertently killed by Richard Davies. Paul Greyson (Earth-616) Paul Greyson was a former business associate of Leland Owlsley, whom the Vulture infected with an experimental chemical virus, developed by the military. Despite having the antidote, the Owl eventually decided to let him die . Peela (Earth-616) Peela and her owner were murdered by the Full Moon Killer . Ralph Dill (Earth-616) Ralph Dill was assaulted in his back way to work by the Lizard . Stan (Earth-616) Stan was enjoying a drink after work with his friend Morley, when they were both attacked by the Lizard . Tarell (Earth-616) was a robber who was hunted and killed by Wolverine for murdering an old woman. Tommy Kavanagh (Earth-616) Tommy Kavanagh and Rat saved the Kingpin from Hammerhead, only to end up killed by Fisk himself. Victor Hierra (Earth-616) Victor Hierra was a drug kingpin who was killed in his office with his body drained head to toe of every ounce of blood. Vito Torrancio (Earth-616) Don Vito Torrancio was killed by Delilah. References Category:Resident Lists